


Disciplinary Action

by Noellalee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Noellalee
Summary: Your boss calls you into his office for some discipline





	

You receive a message from your boss saying that he wants to see you immediately. You walk down to his office, wondering what it could be, before knocking on his door. He gives you grunt telling you to enter. “You wanted to see me Gabe?”

“Yes,” he tells you sternly before walking towards you and closing his office door. “Your performance lately has been less than stellar.”

“What?”

“In fact I believe you need to be disciplined.”

“Gabe, what are you going on about?”

“It’s sir to you, young lady,” he tells you sharply. Oh, you understand now what he wants now. “Turn around,” he says you in his commander voice. You feel your arousal begin to flow through you from the tone of his voice and the anticipation of what’s to come. You turn around like instructed and can feel him standing behind you, his breath on your neck causing a shiver to go through your spine. He brushes your hair off your neck to one of your shoulder and begins placing gentle kisses along your neck. You let out a gentle moan as he continues. The feeling of wet, open mouthed kisses causes you to become turn on. His hands slowly slide down from your shoulder to your sides until they reach your wrists. He grabs both of them, pulls them behind your back and ties them together.

“Oh…”

He directs you over to his desk before bending you over. Your face pressed against a couple mission reports. You laugh at the though of Jack reading these later, completely unaware of how Gabriel fucked you on top of them. He pulls up the bottom of your skirt, exposing your intimate area to the cool air of his office.

“My, my. No underwear.” He gives you a dark chuckle. “You are a naughty girl.”

You lift your head slightly to speak. “I didn’t want underwear lines! And I haven’t done laundry in a while so I had to go-,” Smack! You’re cut off by the sudden impact of his hand on one of your ass cheeks.

“Let us start with your discipline.”

“Haha. Maybe if you gave me more time off, I’d be able to do more things, like my job and laun-.” Whack! Another smack, this time against the other ass cheek. The second smack causes more arousal and you have to fight back a moan and the urge to wiggle “Don’t speak unless I tell you to.”

“Fine,” you huff.

Smack! “Apparently you don’t listen well. No wonder you’re here in my office getting disciplined.”

You lay there in silence, contemplating if you should say something else to keep getting spanked but you decide against it. You’d be angry if you weren’t so turned on right now and eager for Gabe to fuck you senseless. 

Whack! You gasp as your boss’ open palm connects with another cheek. Whack! You moan from the impact of this one. He gives you a few harsher slaps before his hands rub your sore cheeks. It stings a bit at the beginning but quickly becomes pleasurable. You moan and wiggle at the sensation while imagining what else those long fingers of his could be doing but he knows you too well and doesn’t give you want you want. Instead he pulls you up and spins you around to face him.

Gabe pushes on your shoulder so you are force to go on your knees. You know exactly what he wants you to do and you are more than willing to give him what he desires. You bite and lick your lips as you stare at the bulge in his pants. He tilts your head back and runs his fingers through your hair before caressing your cheek. “Now be a good girl and give me what I deserve.”  

His hands move lower and brush your hair away from your face and neck before undoing the top half of your blouse. He now has a perfect view of your breasts but that doesn’t stop him from sliding his hands even further into your bra and pulling your breasts out so that they are framed by your bra. Exposing your nipples to the air. He gives them a quick pinch and you moan in response. “That’s what I like to see. You on your knees and looking so eager.”

He proceeds to undo his belt and unzip his trousers while you stare up at him through your eyelashes with wide eyes. They clung tightly to his thick thighs as he pushed them down a little, exposing a small treasure trail up to his naval. A moment later, his hand dips into his pants and he pulls out his-

Oh, god. You momentarily forgot how _big_ he actually is.

He moves his hands back to your head and into your hair before pushing your face into his groin. You dart your tongue out and make small licks across his cock. Gabe moans lightly so you do it again and again and wipe off the pre-cum with your tongue that has accumulated on the head.

Eventually you make one long lick from balls to head and Gabe’s grip on your hair tightens. You look up through your eyelashes and you can see that his eyes are closed and that he’s breathing heavy. You stick the head in your mouth completely to suck and lap at it. He moans as you take him further into your mouth. You suck as much as you into your mouth and Gabe lets out a groan of pure pleasure. You pause for a moment to take a gasp of air but Gabe pulls your head back and looks directly at you.

“Take it deeper, amorcito. Before I make you choke on it,” he growls.

He squeezed his eyes closed as you slowly took him back in. His hips jerked upwards as you dragged the flat of your tongue along the underside of his shaft. Licking your way back up, you gave a deep suck before your tongue swirled along his glistening cockhead. You proceed take him in completely causing him to buck his hips and hit the back of your throat. You try to gag but his hands in your hair keeps you there so you’re forced to deepthroat him. Just like he wished. He begins thrusting in and out of your mouth, gaging you as he does. He picks up the pace until his input is furious and unrelenting. Gabe seeks nothing but his own pleasure at this moment and you are more than happy to let him.

Gabe stops and grabs his shirt that you are wearing and pulls you up to your feet. He presses a bruising kiss to you lips and let his hands roam all over your body before spinning you around and bending you over the desk once more. He lifts your skirt up again to leave your ass expose to him. His quickly enters two long fingers into you. They quickly become wet from your arousal and you can hear him let out a small chuckle. He continues to thrust them in and out of you, quickening his pace with thrust causes you moan out his name. Some of your noises were muffled by the papers on his desk. You push your body back against his hand with everything thrust, trying to push yourself closer to release. He places his hand on the small of your back to stop you from wiggling.

“You’re so wet for me already. I can’t believe you want your boss to fuck you like this,” he taunts gripping your ass and squeezing handfuls. “A few spanks and making you choke causes you to be dripping. Besides you’ve been very naughty recently. Haven’t you?” he questions you before biting your earlobe.

“Yes… Uh… Yes, I have been… Gabe,” you sob but he stops pumping in and out of your drenched slit and pulls out. You whine from the loss of contact and he proceeds to slap your ass, a grunt of pleasure comes out of your mouth.

“That’s not how you address me.” He grabs your hair and tugs slightly so that you stand up.  His hand grasps your chin and turns your head so you are forced to look at him. Staring directly into his eyes, he lets out a low growl from his throat. His other hand slides down your body and begins to rub your clit. “What are you supposed to call me?”

“ _Sir,_ ” you reply in a wail, not sure if your ass could take another slap.

“Good girl.” He lets go of your face and pushes you back into the desk, pulling your ass towards him. He rubs his hot erection against your entrance.

With one short, brutal thrust, he enters you and your back arches as you cry out his name from pleasure for finally being completely filled by him. Ahh yes, this is what you wanted. This is what you _needed_ since he’s called you into his office, doing nothing but tease you.

Gabe places wet, open mouthed kisses along your neck and shoulders. You can’t help but moan as he excruciatingly slow, draws his cock out of you. While kissing your neck, he begins sucking on it. Eventually hard enough that you know there will be a mark there tomorrow.

He completely withdraws from within you and you can feel his wet, solid length resting across your ass cheeks. You whine at the emptiness, wishing he would just fuck you how you wanted it. His body covers yours, heat emitting through his clothing as his lips and beard scruff tickle your earlobe.

“Any minute now someone could come into my office and see you like. How pretty and red your ass is up in the air. See you in a position of submission all for me.”

Your breath catches in your throat at the thought.

“How embarrassing would it be if someone were to catch you like this.”

You let out a small groan of unease. Your relationship with Gabriel wasn’t a secret but you didn’t exactly feel like being the talk of the base.

“So beg me to fuck you before one of my assistances come in here to hand me a mission dossier.” he whispers in your ear.

You want him desperately and the thought of being the talk of the base right now is enough to convince you to give up your dignity.

“Please,” your voice is nothing but a whimper.

“You can do better than that.”

You whimper and turn your head around to give Gabe a pouty face but it doesn’t work. Damn it!

“It should be any moment now cariño. They said it would be ready in about thirty minutes and we’ve already been here for twenty.”

Well if he’s going to be like that and put the pressure on.

“Please, Sir.”

You hear him sigh behind you and feel his palm smack against your already sore ass.

Clearly that wasn’t what he wanted. “Please Sir, fuck me.”

“Better, but not quite.” Unngh, that deep voice of his, always so commanding and telling you what to do was going to be the death of you.

You try again, this time using a different name, “ _please Commander, I want you to fuck me._ ”

Whack, his hand connects with your rear. “Now what are you?”

“Your dirty whore.”

“Correct. Now what does my dirty whore want me to do?”

“She wants you to fuck her. Please, I’m begging you. Do it Sir, please, please fuck me. Please fuck your dirty little girl.”

“Excellent.” He lifts one of your legs up to brace on the desk while the other stays planted on the floor. Gabe places one hand firmly in the middle of your back while the other tangles into your hair as he enters you just as roughly as before. He begins to sets a brutal, bruising rhythm in and out of you. His hips slam roughly against your bare ass, the sound of his skin slapping against yours echoes throughout his office. You’re positive that anybody walking by can hear you two but at this moment you don’t care. You don’t even care if anyone walks in like he teased you earlier. Your eyes roll back from the pleasure you’re receiving. You don’t know how much longer of his brutal pace you can take but dear god does it feel amazing.

Gabe’s thrusting becomes erratic as he comes close to his finish. The hand in your hair leaves and comes down to stroke your clit. His voice is rough and breathless in your ear, “now I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen and you’re going to take it whether you like it or not.”

“Mhhmmmm!” is all you’re able to manage to say.

“I’m going to cum inside of you and you’re going to look at me as I do it. Then and only then you can finish.”

“Ahhh, yes… yes,” you moan. You lift your upper body to look at him with desperate gasps as you felt endless pleasure with each rough stroke against your walls. You could tell he was close with his moans becoming louder and his hands holding you tight as he threw his head back. He bit your neck causing you to cry out, leaving another mark. His cock twitched and with a deep groan, he pulled your hips as close to him as possible and spurted deep inside you.

“Oh god yes,” you moan as you lose control of your body. You can feel your orgasm throughout your entire body. You to shake and quiver as you’re finally allowed to release the built up tension between your legs.

You collapse onto the desk and lay there for a moment, too exhausted to do anything else. After a few moments, when your breathing returns to normal you stand back up as Gabe undoes the ties around your wrists. You turn around and look at him. He looks at you with complete satisfaction in his eyes and gives you a deep, long kiss while massaging the indented skin around your wrists.

“Now how about we get out of here and grab some dinner.”

“What about your mission dossier? And you know you can buy me dinner before you fuck me, right?” you tease.

“Oh you’re adorable. I was just joking about that. I wouldn’t actually want to embarrass you.”

“Oh,” you laugh. Gabe, always secretly a sweetie.

“I do know I can buy you dinner first but once I saw you in that skirt, I needed to bend you over my desk right then and there.”

“Like having women submit to your whims, commander?”

Gabe grabs your hand and pulls you against his body. “I do, but it’s got to be the right woman” he tells you before placing a deep kiss against you lips. “Now how about we get some food because baby you work up an appetite and I would like to have you for dessert later.” 

“I believe you have yourself a date.”


End file.
